Rin (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)
Rin (リン Rin) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Synchro Dimension counterpart of Zuzu Boyle (from the Standard Dimension), Lulu Obsidian (from the Xyz Dimension), and Celina (from the Fusion Dimension). Appearance Rin has shoulder length aqua green colored hair with two light green side tails and orange eyes. She wears a pair of blue studded earrings. Her outfit consist of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs. Her hairstyle is also vaguely similar to Yūri's with a lock of hair sticking up over her head like Yuya. Like Zuzu, Celina and Lulu, she also wears a bracelet. When at the orphanage, she wears a plain sleeveless pink shirt with a tiny deep pink ribbon on the chest area. Her Riding Duel outfit consists of a predominantly white one-piece short-sleeved jacket-miniskirt combination with light pink shoulder pads and hot pink markings, in addition to back pockets; long white gloves with light pink elbow pads that extend over her elbows, hot pink pants, and white knee-length form-fitting boots with light pink kneepads. Personality According to Yugo, Rin acts a lot like mother to him. She often reprimanded him for doing things he shouldn't be doing, much like how a mother would scold her child, something that sometimes annoys Yugo. She also always scolds Yugo for his tendency to talk carelessly without thinking of how other people feels. Nevertheless, she is very close with Yugo, who has feelings for her. Etymology Rin literally translates to "phosphorus". History Past Rin is Yugo's childhood friend. She and Yugo lived together in the slums of City as orphans. They were inspired by Jack Atlas and perfected their Dueling skills to later challenge him to a Riding Duel in the Friendship Cup. At one point after the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Rin sensed that someone was following her and asked for Yugo's help to look out for her. One night, Rin got separated from Yugo and met her pursuer. She Dueled him, but lost and tried to run away from her pursuer, but got cornered in the ally and was captured by Yūri.1 Standard Dimension Arc Battle Royale During the Battle Royal of the Maiami Championship, Yūri mentioned that Zuzu greatly resembles Lulu and Rin. Yugo later saw Zuzu and hugged her, mistaking her for Rin. Synchro Dimension Arc Celina vs. Yugo During Yugo's Duel against Celina, he was confused by Celina's resemblance to her and he imagined Rin and him Dueling in the Friendship Cup.3 Fusion Dimension Arc Reunion with Yugo After Dennis lost to Kaito, he revealed that Rin was being hold captive in the Eastern Tower of Academia.4 Once Yugo defeated the guardian who defended the Eastern Tower, Apollo, Yugo entered the tower and finally reunited with Rin, who was surprised to see him. Relieved and happy that they finally meet again, Yugo tried to hug her, but Rin instead kneed him hard on his stomach. Rin scolded Yugo for being late and then broke into tears as she told him how she had been waiting for him all this time before she finally hugged him while calling him an idiot. However, unbeknownst to Yugo who was hugging her back to comfort her, Rin suddenly smiled wickedly, under control of Doctor.5 Duel against Yugo Yugo then apologized to Rin for being late and thought he should win the friendship cup to fulfil his promise to Rin. However, Rin said that promise was stupid and right away, challenge Yugo to a duel. She pushed Yugo through the window, which made him landed on his D-Wheel. Rin then came out of the tower with a green cover Academia Duel Disk as she told Yugo to ignore the D-Wheel and start the Duel. Rin started off the Duel by activating the spell "Wind-Calling Bell Chime", which allow her to Special Summon "Wind Witch - Ice Bell" onto her field. She activated its effect and inflicted 500 points of damage onto Yugo. She then summoned another "Ice Bell" and once again, inflicting another 500 points of damage to Yugo, reducing his LP to 3000. Since she has two "Wind Witch" monsters, she special summoned "Wind Witch - Snow Bell" and use the three monsters to Synchro summoned "Wind Witch - Winter Bell". She activated its effect to reduce Yugo's LP to 2500. Ending her turn, she rode onto "Winter Bell" and proceeded to go downstairs with Yugo in tow. Yugo summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in hope it able to return Rin's memories, but Rin didn't even react and activated "Bewildering Wind" to negate its effect and decreased its ATK to 1250. She then drew "Parasite Fusioner" and fused it with "Winter Bell", Fusion Summoning "Wind Witch - Crystal Bell", shocking Yugo. She then equipped "Parasite Fusioner" to "Crystal Bell", allowing it to be destroyed instead if "Crystal Bell" was attacked. "Crystal Bell" destroyed "Clear Wing" and then copied "Ice Bell's" effect to inflict 500 damage, reducing Yugo's LP to 450. In the process, Rin pushed Yugo down from the stairs, breaking their D-Wheel, much to Yugo's dismay. Rin didn't care of the broken D-Wheel and even mockingly told Yugo to surrender. Yugo refused to do so and counterattacked by summoning "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". Rin used "Parasite Fusioner's" effect to let it be destroyed by "Crystal Wing's" effect before "Crystal Wing" destroyed "Crystal Bell", reducing Rin's LP to 1000. Yugo rushed to Rin who got blown by the impact and thought for a moment that Rin has regained her senses when she called his name. However, Rin then continued the Duel by activating "Crystal Bell's" effect to summoned back "Winter Bell" and "Parasite Fusioner" as she pushed Yugo away. She activated its effect to copy "Ice Bell's" effect, defeating Yugo. As instructed by Doctor, she went to where Leo was, leaving the injured and unconscious Yugo.6 Rin was later seen watching Yuya and Yūto's Dueling Lulu and Celina with Doctor and a now brainwashed Zuzu.7 Gallery Images Yugo and Rin.png Rin's image.png|Yugo sees Rin superimposed over Zuzu's face. Rin and Yugo 116-3.jpg Tumblr nykkkqfSwH1rzcpvjo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nykkkqfSwH1rzcpvjo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nykkkqfSwH1rzcpvjo6 1280.jpg Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Kids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Counterparts Category:Fragmental Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Redeemed Villains